


Lucky

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, JuHaku, M/M, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time for a king and his magi to express what they really feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Short, much needed juhaku fluff, set after Gyokuen's defeat.

It was a stormy night, the distant thunders roared in unison with the heavy water drops showering the capital. A disgruntled soon to be emperor stared at the scene from inside the courtroom, his brow bent thanks to a missing magi that had decided to take a walk moments ago and had not returned. Of course trying to keep Judal down was like trying to tie down a cat, he’d find a way to sneak away to wherever he pleased. Unlike his apparent hedonist nature, however, the magi had proven to be most loyal to him, for what he was deeply grateful but would not openly say it. 

Since long ago, he had learned to bottle his feelings, even when his hatred ran hot through his veins, he couldn’t express it, everything had its time, specially revenge. Judal, however, was way more expressive, edging in obnoxious even, when it came down to showing his feelings. It was quite a sight for the emperor, and he had to admit to himself he enjoyed the myriad of expressions on Judal’s face. Speaking of which, said sorcerer hadn’t returned, yet.

Hakuryuu knew he was going to regret it, and he did when the cold drops fell on his skin, his steps taking haste as his eyes looked around the courtyard. It wasn’t difficult to find the magi, standing drenched under the peach tree he loved so much. The emperor almost decided not to bother him, when Judal wasn’t wearing his trademark grin, when he wasn’t pouting or frowning about something that annoyed him, like vegetables in his meals, when he had that serene expression with his soaking, long hair shinning like a curtain of black silk cascading all the way to his ankles, his crimson eyes half open adorned with thick, jet black eyelashes, his pale skin almost shinning under the night sky as another moon, he looked otherworldly beautiful and he didn’t want to disrupt it; it would be like touching a lake at night while its reflecting all the stars in the infinity like a mirror and breaking the spell with the ripples formed.

“-akuryuu!”

“Huh?” Judal’s voice snapped him out of his trance as the magi approached him, a wide smile plastered on his face.

“You were just staring intently at me, you ok? You’re getting soaked!”

“I was looking for you, you are going to catch a cold, we have an upcoming war, so I can’t afford to take care of a sick magi, let’s go back in” Hakuryuu held Judal’s hand and dragged him inside the palace, ignoring the stares from some servants and maids, walking all the way to his room. Judal walked to the bathing room and prepared a hot bath in an instant, summoning water while raining made it quicker and heating it was a basic spell. The emperor started untying his belt but before he could reach it a soft breeze did the job for him, his heavy robes falling in no time to his feet. He looked up to see Judal, grinning smugly.

“You were going to take forever with all those layers of clothes you wear, too much if you ask me”

“And you are as impatient as always” it didn’t really bother Hakuryuu, in fact he was actually grateful for the help. Wasting no more time he sunk slowly in the warm water, a sweet scent surrounding him, he inhaled deeply, chamomile and spearmint with peach tones lingered in the water, it was very relaxing as he turned to see his partner, sitting beside him, closing his eyes and sighing soundly.

“Hmm this feels good, oh, like the mixture I prepared for you? I know you really like spearmint aroma”

“That’s very thoughtful, I’m impressed” Hakuryuu teased. “I thought there would be peaches floating like the last time”

“But those were snacks” Judal shrugged. “Bath snacks”

“Bath snacks?” Hakuryuu chuckled and rested his head on Judal’s shoulder. It was at times like this where it was easier to express what he was really feeling, his magi’s head resting on him only reassuring the warm feeling in his chest. Being with Judal just felt right. All his life he had been lost in a labyrinth full of hate and sorrow, but now he wasn’t alone. He had found Judal in the way and being lost with someone else was different. Instead of fear and despair they felt anger and courage, instead of being an ordeal it became an adventure to the exit of their cage.

Hakuryuu opened his eyes and found the magi staring intently as him, tracing every part of his face with those deep, red eyes…almost as if studying a map. The emperor couldn’t help but feel insecure sometimes, as much as he tried to not be self-conscious, the scars on his body were too difficult to ignore. What could Judal be thinking? Maybe he disliked them, and how could he blame him? Judal was too perfect, with pristine skin, not a single defect in sight, toned body and on top of that, he was a magi...Hakuryuu’s hand moved instinctively to cover the scar on his shoulder but before he did, Judal looked deeply into his eyes.

“I was thinking on how lucky I am, Hakuryuu”

The emperor looked perplexed, what was Judal talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve got the sexiest king ever...Hakuryuu, you are so beautiful, you are the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid eyes on”

Had it been anyone else, he would have gotten offended and felt he was being mocked, but Judal’s face was fill with raw adoration, there was no lie in his eyes, just pure worshipping as he placed his hands on Hakuryuu’s face, stroking his skin softly, tracing his small mole gently with his thumb, leaning forward and kissing it lovingly.

“I love how that little dot looks on you, you wore it way better than all your family, no offense”

“You are being silly” Hakuryuu could feel his face heating and Judal poked his cheek playfully.

“I love it when you blush, I noticed you were going to cover your scars...don’t do that, don’t cover them. These scars...prove that I made the best choice when I chose you as my king. You beat death, you didn’t let them make you hide in others’ pity, they made you stronger, Hakuryuu. They made you into the perfect king vessel, they are proof of victory, and I love them because they are part of you. And don’t get me started in your left eye, it looks badass as heck! And it’s a gorgeous color, ice, like the magic I main. See? You are flawless, my king” Judal held Hakuryuu’s hand and kissed it gently, his king didn’t know what to say, flattered seemed short for the overwhelming feeling in his chest.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Judal’s, their mouths opening, both greedy to taste more from their partner, it was a deep, passionate kiss that meant much more than just a physical gesture. It was the mute ‘I love you’ from Hakuryuu, and the silent vow from Judal to stay with him forever.

That night they slept wrapped in each other’s arms, Judal burrowing his face on Hakuryuu’s nape, taking in the minty aroma while the storm outside faded into a comforting lullaby. They felt complete and happy for the first time in years.

 

    

 

 


End file.
